monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Qurupeco Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A bird wyvern with unique plumage. Well known for using their thoracic vocal organs to imitate other monster's calls, first summoning them, then using the distraction to flee. They spit a dangerously explosive body fluid. Taxonomy Qurupecos are Bird Wyverns, related to the Kut-Ku. Habitat Range Deserted Island and Sandy Plains. Being a tropical bird wyvern, it does not inhabit areas of extreme heat (Volcano) or extreme cold (Tundra) even though they can stand the extreme heat and cold of the Sandy Plains at day and at night. Its subspecies, however, can be seen living in the Volcano. Ecological Niche Qurupeco live very casual lives, as they face very little danger in any of their chosen habitats. They enjoy fishing and scavenging just like Pterosaurs but they also hunt small animals like Kelbi, Altaroth, Delex, Jaggi and Bnahabra using their long beaks to snap up their prey. They are very similar to herons and egrets with this feeding behavior. With their throat sac inflated, they look like a colourful frigate bird. ''Much like a Yian-Kut-Ku, Qurupeco is low in the food chain, possibly competing with the Great Jaggi for food. They serve as nourishment for bigger wyverns, like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Qurupeco survive very well, despite having almost no camouflage. This is likely because they are much faster than larger wyverns, and most definitely because they can mimic the calls of the most fearsome predators. Because of this skill, Qurupecos face very little threat from smaller monsters, and can usually escape from larger monsters. They have also developed flint-like growths on their wings, which they slam together to ignite their combustible mucous. The Qurupeco rarely faces danger in their lives as they can escape quickly by imitating the call of larger wyverns to scare smaller predators like Jaggi. However, this can backfire if the Qurupeco cannot escape before the larger wyvern arrives at its location, or if the larger monster attacks the Qurupeco itself''. They can also somehow bring monsters they call into a state of rage; it is unknown how they are able to do this. Behavior Qurupecos enjoy having a wide range of habitats to live in. They usually are out foraging for food. When threatened, they are very cautious. They may either run or investigate the threat. If the threat appears to be too difficult for them to handle, they will use their large throat and unique beak to call for any nearby wyverns. They will use the arrival of the monster as an opportunity to escape. When pursued and cornered, they will dance about wildly; spitting mucous and using their flints to burn their assailants. Their most unique adaption is the ability to mimic the calls of different monsters. If heard, it could bring anything from a pack of Jaggi to a mighty Deviljho, which can often prove fatal for their attackers. Category:Monster Ecology